Unspoken
by Sillycritter
Summary: Rick and Birdperson have an unspoken contract: don't ask questions. Rated M for slight sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer** : I don't own "Rick and Morty".

 **Author's Note:** This story has no relation to the any books titled "Unspoken" (ie. authors Dee Henderson, or Sarah Rhees Brennan, ect.); it's entirely a Rick and Morty Fanfic. This story takes place before the series starts. Enjoy a short one-shot.

* * *

Rick and Birdperson have an unspoken contract: don't ask questions.

So when Rick shows up at Birdperson's treehouse, bruised and bloodied and drunk and without Morty, Birdperson knows better than to ask what happened. So instead of asking Rick comes in and pours himself a drink of the first bottle he sees.

Rick seems not to care about his wounds and Birdperson doesn't offer any treatment. They sit in silence for hours as Rick gets progressively more and more drunk by the second. Eventually Rick passes out partially on the floor, and Birperson has to hoist him back up onto the couch so that he can be sure Rick won't choke on his own vomit in his sleep.

When Birdperson gets up the next morning, Rick is gone, without any warning.

He comes back five days later with slashed knuckles and a black eye. The eye takes two days to heal, during which Rick doesn't offer any explanation, and Birdperson doesn't request any. During the day, Rick drinks himself into a stupor and Birdperson stays close by, making sure he is drinking enough water and gets properly fed.

On the sixth day, at night, Birdperson is woken up by Rick standing over his bed. Rick doesn't seem to realize he's there. He's mumbling coherently something about misplacing something. Without warning he climbs into Birdperson's bed and begins kissing him. It's a surprise but Birdperson doesn't mind surprises. He returns the gesture, and soon Rick's taken off his clothes and they're doing more than just kissing. It's okay because Birdperson has always known this might happen one day, but just never expected it to be like this. They continue like this until Rick passes out again, and in the morning, Rick doesn't seem to remember anything, and Birdperson doesn't bring it up, and Rick drinks himself into oblivion and passes out again.

The next night it happens again, only this time Rick seems more aware of what's happening, and that's okay, because Birdperson doesn't seem to mind. This time, it doesn't seem like something Rick has to do; this time, it's something he needs to do-this time, it's more. They move inside each other until Rick screams in ecstacy, and then, when they are done, Birdperson kisses him all over.

He stops when he realizes that Rick is not returning the favor.

He's shivering.

"Are you okay?"

The contract has ended.

The spell is broken.

And Rick sobs like a baby in his best friend's arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own "Rick and Morty".

 **Author's Note:** This story has become AU. As in, it's not the dimension of C137 (not OUR Rick and Morty).

Birdperson sits across from Rick as another bottle is emptied.

On the table sits a tattered piece of yellow fabric.

" 's….allll...everything I have left of 'im," Rick slurs as he waves the battered piece of cloth in the air like a flag.

A drop of red wine stains the yellow, turning it a sickly shade of orange.

"L-liddle fUGHcker thought he was a BIUGH fuck-fucking badass! HA!"

The bottles are piling up on the table.

"One thing's for suuure about MmmOURGHties," Rick leans roughly across the table, slapping the piece of cloth down so loudly that Birdperson jumps. "They're all too biUGH for their BITCHes."

Birdperson knows he meant 'britches' but doesn't point out the mistake.

"NOught going back," Rick slurs again, for the hundredth time, "NoUGHt doing it ag-again. They can all fuckin' _kiss my bare bony ass, bitches_!"

There's an awkward silence during which Birdperson debates if he should tell Rick that he'd already contacted the Council.

"YeAUGH," A dreamy expression comes over Rick's face that Birdperson has never seen before. "Time erf for a change…..time to go it allloone….allooone…" Rick hiccups and starts laughing. "Looove that word biUGHtches! Alooooonnnneeee….."

Birdperson places a piece of paper in front of Rick.

"The FUGHker is this?" Rick snatches the paper up, blinking with surprise. It reads: "One Free Morty", the word "ACCEPTED" in big bold red letters stamped across the face of it. The piece of paper shakes in Rick's hands. He sends a death glare towards his friend-(friend?)-a man he thought he could trust. "You fucking piece of sh-sh- ** _SHIT_**!" The piece of paper is ripped to shreds, falling on the table like snow, the slam of a door leaving Birdperson's skin tingling, his heart beating wildly with anticipation in his chest.


End file.
